X Marks the Heart
by MJfanatic263
Summary: Captain Percy kidnaps the enemies one and only daughter...Annabeth...She's smart and brave...will she get out or will something stir between the sea-green eyed boy and the stormy-grey eyed girl…
1. Chapter 1- Captured

**desc- Captain Percy kidnaps the enemies one and only daughter...Annabeth...She's smart and brave...will she get out or will something stir between the sea-green eyed boy and the stormy-grey eyed girl…**

Chapter 1: captured

Percy's POV

I stared into the sea wondering about the future, "No Percy you can't undo it...This is who you really are now…" As I fell into deep thought Leo yelled,

" CAPTAIN PERCY! THERE IS A SHIP COMING OUR WAY!"

"RELEASE THE SAILS", I screamed back.

As i watched the white fabric roll down i noticed something odd…" LEO I NEED THE SKULL SAIL NOT A FRICKIN FORK!" Leo smiked, "Sorry Capt. too late."

The ship was coming close, it looked expensive. It was black with gold linings and it said _**( A/N: What should the name of Annabeth's Father's ship be called?)**_

I smiled, " All right crew! RADE THE SHIP!"

Annabeth's POV

I heard shouts and screams of pirates everywhere. I ran to fight until I overheard my brothers talking to my father, "We have to hide Annabeth!"

"No", I thought. "My name is Annabeth Chase and i will fight for my Kingdom."

First target, A boy my age, chocolate brown curly hair, a little scrawny. I ran and i had him, i lifted my sword as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me-wait arms? I whipped my head to see who it was and my eyes met with a boy with raven black hair and...his eyes...they were breathtaking...They were green like the sea...full of mysteries...then all of a sudden pain shot across my head and i felt dizzy. I felt myself being held unto. I felt the wind whispering in my ears and from a distance I heard a voice," ANNABEEETHHH!"...my father…. Then everything went black.

 **A/N- I'm so sorry its short! This is my first story and i promise, They will be way longer...I hope you enjoyed! I will update again!**


	2. Chapter 2- A feeling

**A/N- HEY GUYS...i was gonna sleep but i got bored so i thought why not update X Marks the Spot? lol**

 **OH MY GODS and a shout out to** **KoalaLover-ABC-123 for thinking of the most perfect name for the Chase family ship The Chase Drift**

 **okay hope you enjoy!**

 **-MJfanatic263**

Chapter 2- a feeling

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a dark room. My head was throbbing with pain and my memory was a little fuzzy...Oh No...father...I had to figure out a way to escape. My hands and feet were tied and a cloth covered my mouth tightly...curly locks of blonde fell over my face from my pony tail.

"darn it they took my weapons…" i looked all around and something caught my eye…"yes! a hand mirror!" it was on a table. I scooted closer and i elbowed the leg of the table...nothing…"think Annabeth think!" Than with everything i had I kicked the leg. The mirror fell and shattered. I got the glass and cut through the ropes. I was free. I ran up to the ship and judging by the moon it was 12:45 in the morning.

"pat pat pat"..someone was coming.

Percy's POV

I woke up hearing shattered glass. I got up and got dressed knowing i wouldn't fall back asleep...the prisoner...I ran until i got to the dark room. I looked but she was gone. I felt a poke on my back. "P-Put your h-hands up." she was scared and i had an advantage but i put my hands in the air. "drop your weapon and face me" I did.

I turned and saw the girl. She looked scared but tried to hide it with her grey stormy eyes which were full of anger and worry.

I ducked and kicked her legs. She fell dropping her sword which i then caught and pointed back to her. I smirked and when i wasn't looking she grabbed the other sword and got into fighting stance. She was pretty good for a princess. I whistled and we heard stomping. Annabeth's expression fell. My crew had her surrounded. Reyna came out and took the sword away from her and pointed it at Annabeth.

I put my hand up, and she put her sword down. I nodded and to the guys and they tied up her hands and legs against a mast as she grunted trying to break free. I sent them off to their jobs and it was just me and Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I was useless. i couldn't do anything. Percy looked at me with his green eyes. He smirked. " that heartless idiot" I hated him. I looked up " what" i asked. He looked amused, "so you can talk." I rolled my eyes. "your such a pampered pet." i glared, "who are you?" "Percy" he said with pride, "Percy Jackson."

I opened my mouth to say who i was when i heard someone yell,"LAND HOOO!"

 **A/N- This is short too because this is the 2nd chapter in one day! Hope you enjoyed and im sorry if there were any mistakes. Ill update tomorrow!**

 **Leave a review please haha okay thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3- Stranded

**A/N-Hello its me...jk...i mean it is me but like..ugh never mind**

 **SHOUT OUT ToOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **lolitathegoddessorca860**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123**

 **KK HAVE FUN LOVEEE TO ALL GODS AND DEMIGODS WHO ARE READING THIS**

 **(BTW THAT'S YOU)**

Chapter 3- Stranded

Percy's POV

I looked at Annabeth, she was thinking. I ignored her. I carried her like a potato sack with she pounded on my back. Her hair fell across her face covering her cloudy eyes. Her blonde hair almost looked silver in the moonlight. She looked like a goddess, an angry yet beautiful one. "What do you want?!" she demanded.

I grinned, "I want money, jewels, riches. I want to be wealthy."

She mumbled, "So capturing me is gonna help?"

I ignored her. Leo walks over to us. "What are you lovebirds up to?"

I punched him in the arm. He chuckled and ran to help the others with shelter.

Annabeth looks into the ocean with her stormy-gray eyes full of concern. I wanted comfort her but i had to remember…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I whipped around to see leo and calypso holding hands while running from...from..a creature...i couldn't see what it really was. I ran to help them but they had disappeared into the forest...They got away...I was relieved.. _Annabeth_...I turned round but she was gone...I saw a dark figure running I followed my instincts and ran after it. The figure ran into the forest. I got out my sword cutting the leaves and spider webs until i heard a loud scream. It seemed to belong to a girl. Annabeth…and for some reason my heart dropped and i ran faster than ever...

Annabeth's POV

Spiders….. wait... WHAT?! SPIDERS. SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!

I screamed as the small 8 legged monsters came closer. Two fell on my head and one on my leg. I. Was. Paralyzed. There were tears in my eyes until i heard a voice. A voice that made me feel secure and safe. Then i heard rustling as the voice got closer. A dark figure came up to me. _Percy_. His messy raven black hair swept to one side. His sea-green eyes, full of potential. I sighed and for a moment the spiders were the least of my problems*chuckle* _wait did he just laugh at me. ugh im gonna deflate him when i get out of this nightmare._ He took out his sword and pointed the blade at my knee. A spider crawled up on it and he gently put it on the floor.

"You screamed because a spider was on you...Annabeth...a spider...seriously?" Percy said laughing. "I thought it was something scary."

I glared at him coldly, "It wasn't _**A**_ spider...It was three and they are scary!"

He smirked and dusted off the other spiders. He held out his hand to help me get up but i ignored it. I got up and walked away until he grabbed my hand. I stopped. I turned around and looked into his eyes. We were standing face to face. Storm to Sea. I felt his breath. He had a few scratches on his face but he looked so charming.

Percy blinked, shook his head and let go of my hand, "sorry…" he muttered.

I missed his touch. _Annabeth what are you doing he took you away from the people you love!_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When i opened he was gone. I turned around and saw him walking away, my heart felt heavy.

"Where are you going? You're just gonna leave me here?" I shouted.

He turned around. His eyes...It looked different...calm, but full of sadness. "Your gonna run away anyways…"

I hate to admit it but i liked being around him. I felt protected. " But i can't be alone...There are spiders…" I lied, not entirely...i really couldn't be alone with these monsters.

He laughed, _ugh prideful percy seems to be back._

"Okay, help me find shelter. It's dark and who knows what kind of creatures roam around here." He said. I nodded and looked walking around, behind Percy.

As we walked it was quiet except for the chirping crickets and the sound of our footsteps. I heard Percy stop but it was too late. I bumped into a hard brick wall also known as Percy. I lost my balance and i fell back.

I felt myself blushing, "Ugh Percy why di-"

"SHHHH!"

I heard footsteps. It wasn't ours. I got up as Percy took out his sword. Whatever it was it came closer.

"Grrrrrrrrr"

My eyes were peeled and Percy threw me a sword. _Percy trusted me._

We stood back to back listening then from the corner of my eye a black creature jumped out. I started out calling orders to percy.

"JUMP! GO 1 METER TO THE LEFT!"

"Okay _Wise girl"_ He yelled. I rolled my eyes. I took a closer look at the creature. It was and animal for sure. It was black like the night skies. Had the shape of a panther. Its eyes glowing with sharp white teeth. Drooling and eyeing me. It leaped towards me and i tumbled to the side. I caught a glimpse of Percy, determined. He jumped around cutting the animal, _Mávros Thánatos._ The creature. Mávros Thánatos. I read about it somewhere. I remember something but it was a little fuzzy. The only way to kill it was to... _Aha! yes!...Fire!_

"PERCY!"

"WHAT, ANNABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELP ME FIGHT THIS THING!"

"IT'S A MAVROS THANATOS" I yelled back

"OKAY WISEGIRL WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD IS THAT!"

 _Seaweed brain_ "IT'S A CREATURE THAT CAN ONLY BE KILLED BY FIRE!"

"OH OKAY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

ughh he is so frustrating, "JUST TRUST ME!"

And with one look he made his decision…. looking like he regretted it already.

Percy kept fighting and yelled, "GET THE FIRE READY!"

And with one nod I gathered wood. I began rubbing the stick and blowing. I prayed to Hestia and all the Gods then a second later the small fire grew. I ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the stick. I leaned it against the fire and as soon as it rose. I ran, praying Percy would still be alright.

Percy's POV

I was running out of time before the beast would have me for dinner. I quickly snatched up the burning stick from Annabeth and waved it in front of the monster. It growled. The Mavros-whatever-Annabeth-called-it beast did not back down but seemed to be more careful in its actions, afraid to get burned.

Annabeth quickly got herself her own burning stick and stood right next to me. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"PAY ATTENTION" I yelled as I pushed her out of the beast's way.

Annabeth seemed to get back on track and mumbled something. I think i heard her say diameter or Demeter, i don't know.

She looked at a branch, picked up a vine, attached her sword and burning stick somehow. Then threw it at a rock somewhere.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I demanded

"just wait.. just wait" she whispered worriedly

The knife part of the contraption she had made cut a branch which dropped a fruit. The fruit dropped and hit that beast on the back of the head. The monster stood there confused for a moment while the fire part of the contraption made its way to a dead vine that started to coil. It snapped and released a spark flying towards the animal. Annabeth had done it. How?

The beast started to roar while trying to get the fire out. But the fire only grew. Out of fear, it ran off.

I hugged Annabeth… then backed away after realizing what i did.

"thanks…. that was really cool… I guess"

"YOU GUESS?! WHAT THE HECK I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE OVER THERE"

"I saved you from the spider- oh wait… there was more… i saved you from THREE SPIDERS" I laughed.

"fine" she grunted. "Come on i think i heard leo snort while collecting wood."

We walked back to where the rest of the crew was. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, her hair was messy and her clothes dirty but it made her look amazing.

Leo and Calypso were back and they were safe. I saw Reyna playing with her hair as Will told a joke to Nico who did not seem to appreciate it. Thalia was sharpening her knives while Juniper and Grover looked for food. Jason and Piper fell asleep in separate huts.

 _That's my crew._

Leo smirked,"So what were you guys doing together in the woods."

I rolled my eyes, I put my arm around Annabeth while she struggled to get my arm off of her shoulder,"I- or I should say WE were battling three, highly poisonous spiders and one dangerous marvelous thanosos… isn't that right?"

She glared at me,"Actually, highly venomous spiders.. not poisonous… and its called mavros thanatos"

"whatever" i sneered.

"umm.. no not whatever… this matters.. there is a difference between venomous and poisonous-"

I cut her off,"Anyway, my point is, we weren't running away scared _unlike some people_ and actually fought the…. the… the...whats it called?"

"mavros thanatos" she answered

"yah… thats what I meant"

Leo laughed,"ok I get it… so are you guys bonding or something," he raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat you up one day"

He raised his arms in surrender," ok ok don't worry. Leo will shut up right now"

Calypso laughed and held Leo's hand weaving her fingers through his, dragging him off to hear one of Will's stories.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't help but enjoy the conversation, these people seemed nice and it felt welcoming. I looked at Percy. He looked back at me. We locked eyes for a moment but I looked away.

"I couldn't thank you properly earlier. What you did back there was really cool." Percy said.

"Thanks. You too. If you hadn't been there, I would've passed out….i guess" I laughed nudging his arm with my fist.

I really liked him… wait-no I don't. _Annabeth you don't like him,_ I told myself. _He kidnapped you!_

But what if he had an important reason?- wait no. no he did what he did.

I had to find a way to get off this island and it was now or never.

 **A/N- this was longer than my last two chapters! Hope you enjoyed cause M and i had a lot of fun!**

 **Review please! BYE FANATICS**


	4. Chapter 4- Tough Descision

**A/N: HI GUYSSS Its M and J yes it is two people. Last chapter was pretty long with the help of M. So hopefully this will be long too lol.**

 **SHOUT OUT AND NEW COMER**

 **PrincessOfAtlantis101**

 **M- PLZ LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS**

 **J- yes that would mean A LOTT...ENJOY lol**

Chapter 4- tough decisions

Percy's POV

I woke up early to the sound of Leo screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I ran out of the boy's hut to see what he was being a sissy about. I looked up, The sun hurt my eyes but that wasn't the problem. I looked at the Argo ll and saw that it had broken off.

Leo grumbled,"Masts don't grow on trees."

"yea, They kinda do." Nico said.

"That's not what i mean" Leo said annoyed.

Calypso was trying to comfort him while Reyna started ordering the crew to get supplies to fix the mast. I looked around and saw that Annabeth was sitting on the sand. I over to where she was and I sat on her pulled her hair just for the fun of it.

"OW PERCY LET GO!"

 **A/N- M- "J sitting on her? That's weird,**

 **J- I know but its so cute**

 **M- PERCY DOESN'T SIT ON PEOPLE!**

 **J- he does now**

 **M-** **HA THAT'S BETTER ADMIT IT**

 **J- Fine YOU GUYS CAN CHOSE WHETHER HE SAT ON HER OR PULLED HER HAIR**

 **YOU CHOSE IN THE REVIEWS**

 **M- HAIR PULLING TO THE ENDDD lol**

 **J- NUH UH HE SAT ON HER**

 **M- enough with the author(s) notes**

I grinned, "What are you thinking about?"

She answered,"The only thing I should be thinking about. Getting out of here." she rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile.

My smile faded. I knew she was joking, but my smiled whipped away as a memory played in my head.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I opened the doors to King Chase's Castle._

" _Captain Percy, What brings you to my kingdom?"_

" _Where's my end of the bargain" I demanded_

 _He laughed worriedly,"I have no idea what you are talking about….. I am a king I don't do bargains"_

 _I rolled my eyes,"Please just hand over what belongs to me and let's get this over with."_

 _The king glared at me, then pointed at me. All his guards came running towards me. I was able to defend myself for a few moments, but they overtook me._

 _Next thing I know, I'm in prison._

 _I hear the sounds of the guards coming up the stone stairs. Then I had a plan. I quickly picked up straw on the floor along with muck, covering myself with it. I was hidden._

" _Where is he?" one guard questioned._

" _How am I supposed to know?" the second said._

" _The king would kill us if we lost him…. he's very valuable." the first mentioned._

 _What? Valuable? Me? Since when was I even worth a penny? I knew that I had to get out…_

" _Watch out! coming through! Excuse me! Can you move? Tryin to take some precious cargo named Capt. Percy! Hand him over… but careful he's kind of fragile..." that voice… it was familiar.. .Leo! Soon enough metal was clanking, people were breathing hard. My crew had come for me!_

My thoughts were disturbed when Annabeth coughed and asked me,"Are you ok?"

I realized I was staring into nowhere and said,"Oh um… yeah I'm fine," I blushed and felt guilty. When I see her i get butterflies in my stomach. I didn't want her to know that I kidnapped her for revenge. I felt two eyes on me. I turned and faced Annabeth. Her eyes were like a storm, calm but powerful.

"CAPTAIN STOP STARING AT HER LIKE AN IDIOT AND PAY ATTENTION" Leo yelled,"THERE IS A SHIP COMING AND OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU WERE IN AWE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE A HYPNOTIZED FREAK"

I wanted to strangle him, but I noticed the ship coming to shore.

" wait here." I told Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy ran off. His messy jet black hair tossed in the wind. He was so cute when he was serious.

Why was I missing Percy already? I couldn't be falling for him. I shook my head with frustration. _Annabeth get over it he doesn't even love you back…all he wants you for is...is… money thats right….money…_ There were tears in my eyes so i ran into the Argo while i caught a glimpse of Percy talking to Leo and the rest of the crew. The wind was blowing his hair out of his face. I saw a clear view of his sea-green eyes. _ANNABETH FORGET IT..._ I went into Leo's room rummaging through his stuff… I found this metal box with something that said _Hephaestus and Daedalus Co._

My dad once had this in his possession, being the rich man that he was, he bought one from a man named Daedalus. I needed to get in contact with my father. I was sure that I could get one of these things to work… just had to figure out….

 **A/N**

 **J- Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this even if it was short an-**

 **M- and sucked like crazy.. ok guys I saved it again… we could have encountered a huge**

 **writers block but i did good HAHAHAHA I saved it AGAIN**

 **J- *rolls eyes* whatever i could have done just as good if radios had existed at the time**

 **M- yah but radios didn't exist so hahahha**

 **J- yah well..well..ugh whatever**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD SUGGESTIONS FOR OUR NEW CHAPTER()()**

 **LOVE YOU FANATICS and ummmmm who do you like more? M or J**

 **M-DONT SAY THAT HAHA BUT IM SO SELF ABSORBED TODAYY HAHAHA**

 **J-lol**

 **M- nvm**

 **review who you are (I think you won't waste your time on a bunch of idiots like us so you don't have too lol)**

 **MFANATICS**

 **JFANATICS**


End file.
